The Past is in the Past
by throppgirl123
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today is gonna go badly, I know already. Its my 5th birthday, and I'm hiding. I don't like parties, even if they are for me. Too many people. Too many eyes, watching me. The one thing that makes it better is my little sister, Anna. She's three, and I love her. Sometimes I wish she was in line to be queen, not me. She's better with people. I'm Elsa, if you didn't know. I'm gonna be queen of Arendelle, someday.

Suddenly, somone crawls behind the bush where I'm hiding. "C'mon out, El-sa, The party's starting!" It's Anna. "Fine." I agree. I can't say no to her. We run down the stairs. My momma and poppa greet me. "Happy Birthday, darling!" Anna runs down and hugs them. "The guests will start arriving soo-" I hear a knock on the door. "SOMEONES HERE!" Anna screams. "Elsa, go and greet your guest." My momma tells me. Anna pouts. " I wanna greet them!" " It's your sisters birthday, so she gets to greet-" I cut my poppa off by opening the door.

My friend Rapunzel is standing there. "PUNZIE!" Anna yells. I hug her. Rapunzel is my best friend, but I don't get to see her very often, cause she lives pretty far away, in Corona. "Happy Birthday! I brought you something, but you can't open it yet." She says excitedly. We are about to run into the courtyard, when I hear another knock. I open the door, and I see a GIANT line of villagers wanting to wish me a Happy Birthday. I groan inwardly. "Go and play with Rapunzel, I'll take care of this." My momma says. "Thank you!" I yell. We run off into the courtyard.

Rapunzel and Anna are the only ones that know that I'm... special. I have powers. Sometimes I love them, and they're so beautiful, but sometimes they're a curse, and I hate them. I see a blur run by, so I tap Punzie and we follow it. Two older boys, about 12 and 13, stop us. "Have you seen our little brother" The older one asks. I shake my head. "Did you look in the town?" I ask. They look disgusted. "We do not assocciate with commoners." The younger one states. I look confused "Who are you?" Punzie asks. "We are Edric and Geoffery, of the Southern Isles." The younger one says. "Lets check the castle." They walk away. "I don't like them." I say, as I sit down on a bench, and smooth out my skirt.

I see a head poke out from behind a tree. " Are they gone?" He whispers. "Yes, are you their brother?" Punzie asks. He nods. " I'm Rapunzel," She said, "And this is Elsa." Recognition flashed across his face, and he started to bow. "Stop, you don't need to do that!" I said. "Were they chasing you?" "Yes." he said, rather timidly. "I'm Prince Hans, by the way." "Nice to meet you, Prince Hans." Me and Punzie chorused. "Wanna play?" I said. He nodded. " You be the dragon, I'll be the brave warrior princess, and Elsa can be the fabulous snow queen!" Punzie said. I shot her a sharp glare. Hans looked worried. "Ummm, a dragon? With, you know, Fire?" "Well duh," Punzie said. "And Elsa, you can-" I put my hand over her mouth. "He doesn't know!" I whispered. " Know what?" Hans said. "That Elsa has ma-" Punzie started " You should know Rapunzel isn't very good at keeping secrets." I stated.

"If I show you something, do you promise not to ever ever ever tell?" "Cross my heart" Hans said. I opened my hand, and tiny snowflakes danced across my palm. He stood there, transfixed. I closed my palm, and he stepped back. "Woah" He said. Just then Anna ran into the courtyard "CAKE TIME!" She yelled. Then she stopped. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Hans. " I like him." "Anna, this is my friend Hans. Hans, do you want cake?" I said. He nodded, and we walked towards the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled, no matter how hard I wish I did**

**Chapter 2**

**Two years later**

I wake up to a knock on the door. "Elsa! I'm 5! Happy Birthday to meeeeeeee!" I hear Anna shout. "Get up, get up, get up!" I awake groggily.

"Go away, Anna" I mutter. "You can't tell me what to do today, 'cause it's my BIRTHDAY!" Anna yelled. I could tell she was bouncing up and down. I slowly get out of bed, and get dressed. "I can't wait till everyone gets here! Bella, Aria, Peter, and your booooyfriend" I open the door and see her making kissy faces at me. "Hans isn't my boyfriend, Anna. And I can't wait for everyone to come either." I take her hand and we run downstairs.

Rapunzel is waiting on the grand staircase. She's been staying with us for the past week. She runs over and gives Anna a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Anna! Its so crazy that you're 5!" She glances at me. "Ohmigosh Elsa! You're wearing it!" I smiled. "Of course I am, I wear it every day. But normally I tuck it under my dress. Are you wearing yours?" She nods. "I do the same thing!" The thing we are talking about is her birthday gift to me from 2 years ago. She got me half a beautiful baby blue heart necklace, and she has the other half, which is a light purple. I never take it off.

We go out into the courtyard while Anna begins to greet guests as they arrive. I hear her and her friends screaming something. I think Punzie is talking to me, but my mind is elsewhere. "Elsa? Elsa!" I notice her waving her hand in front of my face. " Earth to the Snow Queen?" "Huh?" I say. "I was saying, wanna climb that tree and see who's coming?" She says excitedly. "I don't know if I can in this dress" I say worriedly. "Then do the thing!" "I'll try" I say, and concentrate. Icy stairs form, leading to the top of the tree. " I will never get over how cool that is," Punzie says in awe. "Now c'mon!"

We were about to climb up when I heard Anna calling "Elsa! Hans is here!" I grinned at Punzie. "Coming!" We called in unison. Besides Punzie, Hans is my absolute best friend. I only get to see him three times a year though, at his birthday, Anna's, and mine. But we're ALWAYS writing to each other. I have all his letters in a locked box in my room, and I wear the key on an anklet that I never take off. Me and Punzie took off into the hall. The moment I saw him, I tackle-hugged him. "Elsa!" He said. "Can't. Breathe" "Sorry," I stepped back. "I missed you!" "Four months is too long." He agreed. Punzie dragged him into the courtyard.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting at the top of the tree. "You're getting really good at controlling it," Hans remarked. Punzie piped up, "Yeah, you bet she is! Two nights ago, she made a giant ice slide! INSIDE!" Hans' jaw dropped. "That is amazing" He said. Anna came running in. "Rapunzel, someone says they want to see you!" She looked at me. "Be right back." She said, then climbed down, and ran out of the courtyard.

Anna looked up at us. "Elsa and Ha-ans sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" "Go away Anna!" I yelled. She stuck her tongue out at me, then skipped out singing, "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me!" As soon as she was out of earshot, Hans turned towards me. "I know its Anna's birthday, but I couldn't wait till yours to give you this so…" He pulled out a little package rapped in tissue paper. I gasped. "Ohmigosh thank you!" I opened it. Inside was a delicate metal snowflake hairclip. " I, um, asked the blacksmith to make it. Do you like it?" He asked. " I love it! It's beautiful." I slipped it into my hair. A voice floated towards me. "Elsa!" I looked towards Hans. "We'd better go." We got down from the tree, and started in towards the Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note.**_

_**Thank you woodland59 and Daddysgirl11 for reviewing last chapter. Virtual Dauntless cake to you both. Here's chapter 3!**_

**Disclamer: I do not own Frozen or Tangled, however hard I wish I do.**

**Chapter 3**

"Elsa. Psst, Elsa!" I felt a weight on my stomach. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I groaned. "Anna, go back to sleep." "But I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She started bouncing.

"Go play by yourself" I pushed her off the bed. She pouted, then smiled mischievously. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I popped out of bed. She pulled me downstairs. "Slow down!" I whispered. "Run faster!" She shot back. I laughed, then clapped my hand over my mouth. I skidded to a stop in front of the ballroom. "Perfect," Anna declared. "Now do the magic!"

I laughed again, then clasped my hands together, then threw them open and up. A giant snow flurry exploded into the air. "This is amaaaaazing!" Anna exclaimed. I stomped the floor, and a sheet of ice covered it. Anna squealed "Elsa, help!" I take her hand and we spin across the floor. "C'mon, lets build a snowman!" I help her stack giant snowballs. The top one came out a little lopsided. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I say, moving him around. "I love you Olaf!" Anna yells. She ran, jumped, and twirled into the air. I created snow piles under her.

"Catch me!" "Gotcha!" I said, to assure her. She started jumping faster, and faster, and faster. "Again! Again!" She giggled. "Slow down!" I yelled. "Do it faster!" She giggled again. "I- I can't!" I yelled, starting to freak out. Magic tendrils shot everywhere. One hit Anna. I saw her fall unconscious. "ANNA!" I screamed. I started sobbing "Mama, Papa!" I see ice spikes pop up around us. I grab Anna and hold her tightly.

My parents burst in. My papa yells "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Then they saw Anna. "Anna," My momma gasps. She takes Anna and cradles her. "It was an accident! I'm sorry Anna!" Momma looks at me "She's ice cold," she whispers. My papa looks up, worried. "I know where we have to go."

We rush to the library, and papa pulls out a map. They bundle up Anna. I don't need a coat, the cold doesn't bother me. The ride there was a blur. Icy magic was streaming out behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a little blonde boy, following us on a baby reindeer. I do a double take. I tug on my papa's coat. He ignores me. We arrive at a deep valley. He helps me off our horse.

"Please, help," He calls out. "My daughter..." He trails off. Rocks and boulders start rolling towards us. I cling to my papa. The rocks stop right at our feet, then unroll, kinda like hedgehogs. Faces pop out. "Trolls...?" I hear. I look around, but I can't figure out who said it. A troll (If that's what it is) that looks really old walks over. He reminds me of my grandpa, regal, determined. He nods toward my papa.

"Your majesty." He turns toward me. "Born with the ice powers, or cursed?" "Born," My papa tells him anxiously. "And they're getting stronger." The old rock troll man motions for my mama to bring Anna closer. He examines her closely. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not quite so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must" My papa says tersely. "I recommend we remove all magic, even the memories of magic, to be safe… But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." I see him changing the magic memories, making them look ordinary. "She will be okay." He reassures us. "But, she won't remember I have powers?" "It's for the best, Elsa" My papa says. "Listen to me, Elsa," The old rock troll man turns towards me. "Your power will only grow."

I see an adult me, with beautiful snowflake magic. "Yes, there is great beauty in your magic," I stare at him. Did he read my mind? He nods, and continues. "But beware, for there is also great danger." I see my beautiful snowflake turn into sharp spikes. "You must learn to control it." The spikes form people, and turn towards me. "Fear will be your enemy." The figures rush towards me, then dissipate. I gasp, and bury my face in my papa's coat. He puts his arms around me. I feel safe.

"We will protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure." He says. My papa thanks the trolls, and we ride back home. Soon after, my papa gave the order to shut the gates. I have my own room now. As I slip inside, I see Anna. She looks sad. I sit down at my new desk, and start a letter to Hans. But as I do, I freeze the quill and paper. I fling myself onto my bed and cry myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own either Frozen or Tangled.**

Chapter 4

One year later

I'm having even more trouble. It's not just my hands anymore. When I walk, I can feel the ice streaming out behind me.

I've gotten a ton of letters from Hans, asking why I'm not writing. I can't write him back, I really wish I could, but every time I try, I freeze everything.

I hear a knock on the door. "Elsa?" It's Anna. But I can't talk to her. She doesn't know anymore.

She continues."_Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon lets go and play!_" I see her eye from under the door. Her face is pressed up against the crack. "_ I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" _Now I see her looking through the keyhole. I just want to let her in so bad. "_Do you wanna build a snowman?" _She presses her mouth up against the keyhole. "_It doesn't have to be a snowman," _

I turn away from the door, and curl up on my bed. "Go away, Anna." But I really don't want her to go away. She just can't know. I hear her murmur, "_Okay bye," _

I run over to the window and stare out. Suddenly, my hands freeze the windowsill. "Papa?" I call out. He comes inside a few minutes later with a pair of gloves. He puts them on me. "The gloves will help." I look up at him. "See? You're good. Conceal it," "Don't feel it." I answer. This helps me control them. "Don't let it show." He says with me.

Three years later

I'm eating breakfast downstairs, when a servant comes up to me. "Princess Anna is awake."

This is the drill now. I go downstairs early in the morning, eat breakfast, and sneak back upstairs before Anna comes (bounces, is more like it) downstairs. I sigh and make my way back upstairs.

A few months ago, the letters stopped. I was really surprised that he'd written for so long. I started to get upset, then I thought, "Come on Elsa. Keep it together. Conceal it, don't feel it."

Now, back to today. A few minutes after I got upstairs and slipped back inside my room, I heard a knock. "_Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls, I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!" _It's Anna, if you haven't figured that out. To demonstrate, she starts talking to the picture a little ways down the hall. "Hang in there Joan! _It gets a little lonely, all this empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…" _

My powers start acting up. I look around. No one is there, of course. A smile creeps across my face. I would never tell my parents, but sometimes, after I'm upset, I make things.

I create a swing in one corner of my room. I swing up, jump, and twirl in the air. I land safely on my bed. I use the ice to make a perfect mirror on my wall, but then I see ice figures dancing across it. I look closer, and I hear a whispered chant. _"__**Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter, your land shall be cursed with an unending winter. With blasts of cold shall come dark art, and a ruler with a frozen heart. Then all will perish in snow and ice, unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice."**_

The mirror becomes spiky and glazes over. The swing shatters. I pace in front of the wall. My papa comes in. I turn to him. "I'm scared. It's getting stronger."

"Getting upset only makes it worse." He says. He tries to hug me, but I shy away. "No," I back up into a corner. My mama comes in then and looks around. "Elsa…" She steps towards me, trying to take my gloved hand.

"Don't touch me!" She steps back. "I-I just don't want to hurt you." They slowly leave. I hear Anna outside. "How's Elsa? Why can't I see her? Can I go outside? Okay byeeeee!" I watch her from the window. I wish…

But I can't. I just can't. I step away from the window and sigh. "_Yes I wanna build a snowman…"_


End file.
